Because of Watanuki's Birthday
by Tsu-chan Sawada Fangirls 7227
Summary: Will have yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Tara: Hi I am making this for Watanuki's birthday

Watanuki: Thank you

Tara: Sorry if this sucks though

Warning: This story has yaoi (no sex) and probably sucks

Disclamer: I don't own any mangas. I know sad, right?

"Today was supposed to be a great day, being my birthday and all. But no. Yuuko decided she wanted to celebrate my birthday. Sure most people would want to have thier birthday celebrated but I knew this would just be an excuse to drink, party, and torture me. She even said she already got me a 'special' gift. I can't imagine what it would be like." Watunuki complained as he was making a four layered cake for his birthday.

"It needs more sugar" Domeki said as he tasted the batter. Grr! I didn't even ask for his opinion!

"What are you doing here! Can't you see I'm buisy!" I screamed, at Domeki getting batter onto myself when I started waving my arms around.

"There's batter on you now" Domeki said as he licked it off my check. He then answered "Yuuko wanted me to check on you"

"There, you checked on me, now leave me alone" I said blushing. Couldn't she have just checked on me herself. And I can clean myself.

"She also wanted to say the party is in an hour" He said before leaving. That stupid oaf. Why am I blushing. Gah! I like himiwari, plus he just... it was probably nothing.

I then heard myself going back complaining out loud "She could have told me herself! I didn't even ask for a party. And how dare Domeki lick me! He got me all dirty, and ugh!"

After an hour I decided got ready for his party. I made sure that I had everything and left.

"Happy birthday Watinuki" The maru and moru greated me.

Himiwari then handed me my present and said "Happy birthday"

I swear I was blushing. I said thank you. Yuuko, maru and moru, and surprisingly mokana each gave me a present.

"Well let's get this party started!" Yuuko said

Mokona then said "And what would a party be without food and SAKE!!"

I sighed and said "I knew you just did this for drinks." I then went to get Yuuko some snackes and drinks. Couldn't they drink something more healthy or get it themselves.

"Oh Watanuki-chan would I really have a party just for the sake?" Yuuko asked

"Yes" I said. I was true they made me go to a place with lots of scary spirits just for a good drink!

Domeki then rudely asked "When are we having the cake."

"Is food all you think about!" I yelled. Going red from anger.

"hehe" Himiwari said "you two are so funny. But I do think cake would be good now."

"I think we should have cake too" Yuuko, and Mokona said.

I then went to get the cake. Yuuko, Mokana, and Domeki then just ate the cake. Geeze couldn't they wait. They didn't even sing a birthday song. Not that I expected them to. They then decided for me to open presents after eating. I just know that Yuuko's present will be horribible. He opened it and to his horror it was a maid dress with cat ears and a tail.

"What is this" I asked hoping she got me the wrong thing.

"This is your new and improved work uniform!" Yuuko said. See she is so evil! I knew this was to torture me. I then thought of things with me and domeki and that dress. Stop fantizizing about him he probably doesn't like you. "Well open the other presents" I heard her say snaping me out of my inner turmoil.

I then opened Himiwaries to find a charm bracelet. At least it was normal. I thanked her for it and gave her a hug. I then opened mokana's dreding it as much as I did opening yuuko's. Mokana's was ingrediant and a note saying what he/she/it? wanted for tomorrow. Yep such a great gift. I finnally got to domeki's.

"Eh" I said "Domeki, you didn't get me a gift" Figures he didn't. I then felt something soft on my lips.

"..."

Oh my god! Domeki is kissing me! "Wha-" I said but was cut off. I then fainted.

Tara: Well I have to go on vacation so I couldn't finish the story at least not intime for watanuki's birthday.

Watanuki: Well please review, give her advice, and help her become a better author.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara: Hi sorry for not updating

Watanuki: You didn't even start for like a month

Tara: Do I look that irrisponsible

Watanuki: yes. well before Tara starts being well... Tara here's the disclamer

Disclamer: Tara owns no manga, anime ect.

After Domeki's declaration of his love to Watanuki, Watanuki fainted. The next day Watanuki was confused to find himself still in Yuuko's shop until he remembered why he was there and fainted.

Watanuki sighed and then yelled back "Yuuko I am making breakfast."

"Yay Breakfast" Yuuko, Mokana, and the twins said. Mokana then looked Watanuki over and said...

"Watanuki... there is something definantly wrong..." Mokana. Yuuko noticed what mokana saw wrong.

"Watanuki! You aren't wearing your uniform!!!" Yuuko cried. "And after all the trouble I took to get you it."

"Wha-what! Y-y-you can't possibly expect me to wear that" Watanuki cried.

Yuuko asked "Now whats wrong with this" She pulled up the kitty maid outfit.

Watanuki, red in embarrisment, said "But I'm a BOY and that is a dress."

"Not just a dress" Mokana said "A maid outfit combind with all the cuteness of a kitty!"

Watanuki somehow had gotten put in his uniform and had been informed that they had burned all of his other clothes. Poor Watanuki.

"Watanuki looks cute" Mokana said. Watanuki bowed his head in shame. Well there went all his manly pride... not that he had any to begin with.

"well now that that is settled" Yuuko said, "You can go on your date with Domeki"

"Date!" Watanuki asked "I will not go on a date with him!"

"Don't worry we already invited him" Mokana said happilly bouncing around.

So after some time Watanuki was on his date with domeki. The date just happened to be at an amusement park.

"you look cute" Domeki said pointing out Watanuki's uniform.

"I do not look cute" Watanuki pouted.

"I think you look cute" Domeki said.

Watanuki then said "Lets just go on some rides."

"hn..." Domeki said. Domeki then looked around. "How about that one" He said pointing at a very, very scary rollorcoster. Watanuki paled looking at it. "What are you scared" Domeki asked noticing how Watanuki paled.

"No!" Watanuki yelled back and started ranting how he was not scared. He then dragged Domeki to the rollorcoaster to prove how he wasn't scared. "uhh" Watanuki said once he was on looking at how long, high, and scary it would be.

"I thought you said you weren't scared" Domeki said... still as expressionless as ever. (Jerk)

Watanuki then started waving his arms and doing stuff like he usually does when Domeki is being... well Domeki. "I am NOT sca-" Watanuki tried to say but the rolorcoaster had started. As they were making thier way up the hill Watanuki unconciusly wraped his arms around Domeki. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared" Watanuki cried as they went down the hill. Domeki was just smirking, the bastard, both at how Watanuki wraped his arms around him and at how 'not scared' he was. The ride had ended with Watanuki hanging from Domeki like he was a life support. "See I wasn't scared" Watanuki said despite all evidence saying that he was.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Arg! Talk you stupid oaf!" Watanuki yelled ending the silence.

"Lets go on that ride" Domeki said pointing at some random love ride thingy. Watanuki just looked at it and insue acward silence.

"No." Watanuki said "How about this one" He then pointed at the teacups. The duo then went on a few rides and it turned dark before they knew it. They decided to go on one more ride before they left. The Fairiswheel! "Wow look at how high we are" Watanuki said in amasment looking at the view below. "Its so pretty" Watanuki said eyes glued to the window "I wish Himmiwari was here to enjoy the view with me."

"But I'm here" Domeki said.

"Yeah but your" Watanuki started until he remembered that Domeki kinda liked him. Watanuki then started blushing. "Well yeah" He then turned away blushing. "Uh... look the ride has ended" He said getting out. They started to leave with an acward silence.

"Aren't you forgeting something" Domeki asked.

"I don't think I am" Watanuki still blushing.

Domeki then replied "My good night kiss?"

"Y-y-your good night kiss!" Watanuki was then as red as a tomato. Domeki then was leaving. "FINE" Watanuki then gave Domeki a quick very short kiss and slammed the door blushing even harder...if that was possible.

Tara: I finnally finished the chapter!

Watanuki: but you didn't finish the story

Tara: ...don't ruin my good mood!

Watanuki: Well you ruined mine! You made me KISS that that that stupid big fat oaf!

Tara: You look cute when blushing

Watanuki: I am not cute

Tara:Please Read and Review


End file.
